


Extraterrestrial

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 27: Alien





	

It had been a few months since Jack had come to Earth, his ship crash-landing right in Mark’s backyard. Ever since that night, Mark had taken care of Jack, teaching him about the planet and helping him assimilate their culture. Jack was an incredibly fast learner, taking on a human guise and learning as much as he could. Apparently he had fled his home planet because of a war with another planet, seeking refuge on a faraway planet in the Milky Way. But if he was going to stay, he had to be human.

Mark was amazed by how much Jack had learned in just a few months, but he was always amused by some of the new things Jack found interesting. Sometimes Jack would spend hours on the computer, looking up anything and everything. Other times Mark would catch him making giant pillow forts or taking furniture apart, depending on what he was interested in at any given time.

Today was dedicated to monsters, the alien watching old horror movies and reading stories deep into the night, piping up with questions or comments every once in a while.

"Why would a vampire turn into a bat?"

"Why are mummies bandaged?"

"Why do zombies eat brains?"

Mark smiled as Jack read all sorts of articles and stories, curled up on the couch with his tablet in hand.

Mark sat with him, listening as Jack read aloud, the quiet hum of his voice soon lulling him to sleep.


End file.
